Call of Arrendelle
by JohnnyDE21
Summary: Roach and Ghost Survive and they are teleported into the land of frozen when they try to leave the safe house. Now they must face the "dangers" of a hit Disney movie and must get home. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Violence and VERY FOUL Language ect. This is my first FanFic
1. Prologue

**Day 6 August 15th - 15:36:11**

**SGT. Gary Sanderson "Roach"**

**Task force 141**

**[Georgian-Russian Border]**

**Roach's POV**

Roach, Go! I'll cover you. At this moment I was not worried about myself but for ghost, how could he try to fight all those men while trying to keep up with me. I know he is strong and tough but we still had some faults but still me and him we were one of the best not price and soap good but we were without a doubt the next best thing and we were also more than friends and comrades we are brothers. And as i'm running all i see is me and him fighting off men like nothing but now I see true terror all i'm thinking is am i going to make it. but i see something … A chopper freedom, safety, and security we saw shepherd our commander and now our savior…or so we thought

**General Shepherds POV**

there they are roach and ghost right on time. tis a shame really, they were my top men in the task force but america will reign supreme in this war not the brits not the germans and not them. a failed mission is what it will appear to be for all of the world now time to finish this.

**Roach's POV**

Oh thank heavens its them it's shepherd

_**Shepherd:**_ "Do you have the DSM?"

**Ghost **"We got it, sir!"

**Shepherd** "Good...that's one less loose end."

BANG! and in that split second of all the unimaginable pain and agony i have never felt in my life I saw what really was going on and I knew where betrayed by our own leader. I fell on the hard rocky ground and saw ghost draw his ACR and yelled NO! But it was too late he was shot in the chest area and fell on the hard then/my body went numb and reality was cutting in and out as shepherd and shadow company picked us up and dishonorably dumped us in a ditch to be finished of or worse. We were drenched in gasoline and as took one last

look at my former ally, friend and leader as he set me ablaze my life was flashing in front of me I remembered something from basic training. Something about that smoke grenades can put out fire because it decreases oxygen levels or something. its worth a try

So roach pulled the pin on a smoke grenade with all of his might and he successfully saved himself.

**Ghost POV**

Wha...What's going AHHHHHHH JESUS GAH! why is my skin feel like it was on fire! roach why

**Roach POV**

oh ghost you're awake sorry about the burning sensation it will pass here put this lotion on i heard

**Ghost POV**

why am i in this much pain and..DID I GET SHOT! and when did you know how to do all of this.

**Roach POV**

yes yes we did but i found some manuals on bullet removal and how to stitch things up on youtube can't believe they got internet all the way out here good thing you were about to bleed out.

**Ghost POV**

So shepherd betraying us was not a dream. Also how did we get back up here

**Roach POV**

i had to roll you up hill it was hard but i found a truck drove us that 1 mile from the house to where we we "killed" and i passed out on the road but when I ran into the house I woke up keeped you from dying and got us a supply jeep outside i ambushed some ultra nationalist coming to supply the men with more ammo grenades guns food water you name it.

**Ghost POV**

so you did all this even though you we shot and burned.

**Roach POV**

the body armor helped a little with the bullet so it only hit some minor organs and the body armor stopped me from burning as badly as you...armor man never leave base without it. well lets get going. we got a long drive ahead of us.

**Ghost POV**

Roger that there must be a map in the glove compartment correct so let's get to the nearest town and ask how can we get from there to anywhere but here maybe somewhere with a hospital.

_after driving for a few minutes they see a white light and surge of icy cold air and when they try to go back the immediately get teleported to Arrendelle. they misadventure are not yet over._


	2. Brothers In Ice

**Ghost POV**

Roach why is it so cold in the car we are supposed to be in

the georgian russian border not the arctic.

**Roach POV**

I dont care if we are on the moon as longs as we can get to a doctor or surgeon or whatever.

im starting to lose feeling in my lower stomach area. We need to get to a surgeon before i lose feeling a little lower if you know what i mean.

**Ghost POV**

I see a town but some people are running out of it or are they after some one and is that ice forming from nowhere.

**Roach POV **

We need to get that town and see a doctor and maybe find out see what's going on. and why the fuck is it so cold.

**Ghost POV**

Wait why are we slowing down. no no no no shit why now….great now were stranded we need to fill up the jeep with gas and i know there is no gas station for miles so lets see if who will die first unless you have a plan.

**Roach POV**

We roll the vehicle down the conveniently placed hill 10 feet away and hope for the best.

**Ghost POV**

That's actually not that bad of a plan on three...two...one now. okay get in.

**5 minutes later **

**Ghost POV**

This was a shitty idea if we survive roach i'm going to beat the shit out of you

**Roach POV**

fuck you were going to crash into that boat and are we on water! hold on we're going to..

**CRASHHH!**

**10 minutes later**

roach and ghost woke up in a hospital they knew there were not in MW2 anymore

**Ghost POV**

Where are my guns and why do i feel better and why am i this hospital bed if you can call it a bed its so hard. Roach you okay.

**Roach POV**

Hmm hmm ghost is that you i feel amazing i can move again. I'm not going to die yes.

**Doctor's POV**

Well mister Simon is it i found your thing don't know what it is it has a painting or something and your name I think.

So you are Simon "Ghost" Riley and you are Gary "roach" Sanderson.

you do look like a ghost with that mask on here is my bill and your weapons or something here is your armor and clothing and masks you can pick them up at the front

**Ghost POV**

100 gold! doc we don't have that kind of money on us that's too fucking high we have 30$ and 5$ in pennies in the jeep.

**Doctor POV**

Show me the pennies as you call it cause 30 pieces of paper is not going to do. 5 hundred pieces of copper is about 80 gold in this economy so your 20 gold coin short.

**Roach POV**

We have a knife how much that worth

**Doctor**

About 19 gold but I'm in a good mood today so I will let it slide

Thanks doc! Roach and Ghost said in unison.

**Roach POV**

Now lets find out how to leave this place and get to price. Its freezing out here and i could get something to eat

**Random man runs and called ghost and roach demons or sorcerers and were chased out of town as soon as they got to a tavern for some breakfast. little did they know they were about to find Elsa the ice queen finishing her castle all they did was follow the singing let it go.**

**Roach I don't think we are in 2017 anymore**


	3. Dude What Did We Just Do!

******Roach POV**

**Ghost you know don't have any people skills I mean did you have to kill that guy **

**__****FLASHBACK**

**__****random "crazy" guy: demons those "men" are demons **

**__****Ghost: fuck you asshole**

**__****Roach: ghost calm down**

**__****Ghost: IM CALM!**

**__****Random "crazy" Guy: the devil's angry that's two acts of evil today that devil princess and now here hell spawn minions kill them!**

**__****Flash Back end**

******Ghost POV**

**that asshole had it coming he pulled a sword on me and his bitches tried to cut us. why are you so calm and happy we got ran out of town**

******Roach POV**

**well we did kill some people...ok a lot of people maybe 20 don't know don't care .**

**__****FLASHBACK**

**__****Random "crazy" guy pulls out a 24 inch sword out and tried to slice open Ghost open. and almost every one off those crazy paranoid asshole's tried to kill our hero's.**

**__****as ghost and roach's backs on the wall they pulled out their guns and shot the whole place up until 15 were left standing roach stabbed a guy i the eye with his knife and got a g19 pistol and splattered a guys brains all over the wall .**

**__****ghost threw a grenade and killed 10 people the rest ran away by then 3 soldiers came to see what's happening and got killed in doing so **

**__****ghost: RUN ROACH BEFOR MORE COME!**

**__****Roach: ran out the door just to come back 10 seconds later to grab some toast and eggs off a dead guys plate and left**

**__****Flash back over**

**__****Ghost POV**

you thieving cheap bastard took eggs and toast off a dead guys plate and there's a finger in there from the blast.

**__****Roach POV**

still good as he took another bite removing the finger first

**__****Ghost POV**

Damn roach is a disgusting individual why and why s roach always so happy the more you crush him he will always come back guess that's why he's called roach and just look at him all happy under that helmet and armor look rediculas but were like brothers he is just the annoying little brother

**__****Roach POV **

why is he staring at me...I see a small boulder to large to be a rock but smaller that a regular boulder** Oh MY GOD GHOST WATH THE ROAD!**

**__****ghost and roach stop the car and run towards the large rock/small boulder but it actually a troll that looks like a boulder they knew that when blood and some flattened guts we all over the thing he was screaming in agony lets see what our hero's do next**


End file.
